Todo me lleva a ti
by Maii025
Summary: RPF. Rivergron (no Quinntana). Naya se entera que Heath está embarazada y siente que el mundo se le viene abajo. A su lado estará Di para consolarla y ayudarla a salir adelante mientras intenta manejar el dolor de saber que la mujer que ella ama está sufriendo por alguien más. COMPLETO. Ahora con EPILOGO :)
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: **Esto es un RPF, es decir que está basado en personas reales y no en personajes. No conozco a ninguna de las personas mencionadas (¡ojalá lo hiciera!) y todo lo que sigue a continuación es todo producto de mi imaginación después de pasar un rato escuchando cantar a Santana mientras miraba imágenes de Naya y Di en Internet intentando olvidarme por un rato de que es época de finales. No soy dueña de Glee, de sus personajes ni de sus historias, mucho menos de sus actores, y no pretendo ninguna ganancia con esto.

Aclarado lo que era necesario aclarar, espero que disfruten de la historia. ¡Gracias por leer, comentar y favoritear! (ni siquiera sé si eso es una palabra, pero vale igual)

**TODO ME LLEVA A TI**

"_Todo me lleva a ti, como si todo lo que existe, aromas, luz, metales, fueran pequeños barcos que navegan hacia las islas tuyas que me aguardan" _- "Si tu me olvidas", frag., Pablo Neruda.

**Capítulo 1**

Pasó sin que me diera cuenta. Un día llegué al set de Glee y la vi a ella y me sonrió y algo invisible ató mi corazón al suyo sin darme aviso. Nos hicimos amigas, nosotras dos y las demás chicas del cast; íbamos a comer, a bailar, dormíamos en la casa unas de otras. Tontébamos como si fuésemos pareja aunque nada más lejos de eso y las teorías románticas que los fans construían en torno a todas nosotras nos hacían reír todas las veces.

Hasta que un día Naya me dijo que creía que se había enamorado de Heather.

Y yo me dí cuenta que me había enamorado de ella.

Y el lazo que invisible que ataba mi corazón al suyo empezó a apretarme hasta que lo único que podía sentir era dolor cuando la veía coquetear (esta vez en serio) con alguien que no era yo.

Estaba de regreso en Los Ángeles con algo de tiempo libre después de terminar de grabar algunas escenas de The Family, así que decidí pasarme por el set de Glee para pasar un rato con mis amigos, a quienes no veía desde que grabáramos el episodio "I Do". Fue entrar a los estudios donde se estaba grabando "Lights Out" y notar que algo no andaba bien con Naya, pero entre el bullicio y el movimiento y las escenas manteniéndola ocupada no había podido acercarme un momento a preguntarle si estaba bien. Sin embargo terminado el día, con todo el cast y el equipo reunido en el auditorio no me quedaban dudas. A lo largo de los años fui aprendiendo a leerla: sus muecas cuando algo la disgusta, cómo arquea las cejas cuando no cree lo que está escuchando, cómo se le arruga la nariz cuando está conteniendo la risa, su cara de piedra cuando se está mordiendo la cara interna de sus mejillas para no quebrarse; el modo en que pestañea mucho cuando no quiere llorar o cómo mueve un pie y mira hacia todos lados y hacia ninguno cuando está impaciente por abandonar una situación que la pone incómoda, justo como estaba haciendo mientras el director terminaba de dar algunas recomendaciones para las escenas que se iban a grabar al día siguiente. En cuanto Ryan dijo que eso era todo y que podíamos volver a casa salió casi corriendo del set hacia el estacionamiento ignorando las miradas de todos. Estaba gris y tronaba; una tormenta se preparaba sobre el Pacífico.

Todos sabíamos que algo pasaba (todos _sospechábamos_ qué era lo que pasaba) pero yo fui la más rápida en levantarme y salir atrás de ella. Heather, que estaba sentada conmigo algunas filas más atrás que el resto porque tampoco aparecía en ese episodio, quedó petrificada en su lugar, incapaz de reaccionar.

-¡Nay!- le grité mientras se acercaba a su Ranger Rover pero no me escuchó o hizo como que no me escuchaba -¡Naya!- apuré el paso y la agarré de la muñeca antes de que tuviese tiempo de meterse en su coche. Se dio vuelta con brusquedad mientras se liberaba de mí. Sus ojos negros brillaban de lágrimas contenidas -Nay...

-No Di, no digas nada, porque vos también sabías, _todos sabían_- me dijo enojada pero un segundo después estaba mirando el piso y hablando bajito – Alguien podría haberme dicho algo... Yo...

Me mordí el labio inferior.

-Yo... estaba yéndome a cambiar y escuché a Bee preguntándole cómo estaban ella y _su bebé_ y...

En cuanto me enteré que Hemo estaba embarazada pregunté si Naya sabía pero nadie estaba seguro y nadie quería ser el primero en averiguarlo. Pasaron los días y Naya no decía nada y pronto se hizo obvio que nadie le había contado la buena nueva. Que Hemo había decidido no contarle. No era nuestro lugar decirle y...

Era obvio que esto iba a pasar.

-Cielo, no nos correspondía, tenía que hacerlo ella...

-Pero... pero...- las lágrimas se liberaron de sus ojos y empezó a llorar -Yo... Heath me prometió, _me prometió _que nada iba a cambiar entre nosotras aunque yo... Me dijo que éramos amigas antes que nada. Y... y no cumplió Di, no cumplió...

Se puso a llorar desconsoladamente; los hombros le temblaban y balbuceaba cosas que no llegaba a entender. Se apoyó contra la Rover y se dejó caer hasta terminar sentada en el piso, las rodillas levantadas contra su pecho, y me agaché a su lado tratando de consolarla. Pero lloraba cada vez más fuerte y en un momento empezó a faltarle el aire y empecé a desesperarme. Sabía que a Naya le agarran ataques de ansiedad cuando está muy mal y entonces se ahoga y no puede respirar y sé que de nosotros la única que sabe calmarla es Heather. Tantas cosas de Naya que sólo sabe Heather, que le fue dado conocer a medida que se hacían más cercanas y su relación jugaba peligrosamente en el límite de la amistad y otra cosa. Nunca supe cómo lo hacía, pero en ese momento Naya sólo me tenía a mí.

-Nay, cielo- le empecé a decir mientras la tomaba de las manos, viendo horrorizada como cada vez le costaba más llenar sus pulmones de aire -Nay, respirá- se me acababa el tiempo, un relámpago cruzó el cielo, Naya seguía ahogándose en su llanto -Por favor, calmate, todo va a estar bien.

Naya negaba con la cabeza.

-Por favor...

Sentía que me empezaba a faltar el aire a mí mientras sus ojos me miraban buscando ayuda . Entonces hice lo único que se me ocurrió. Llevé una mano mía a su pecho y apoyé una mano suya en el mío mientras empezaba a respirar profundamente.

-Nay, respirá conmigo- empecé a decirle- Inspirá... expirá... inspirá... Así Nay, muy bien, inspirá... expirá... - y con cada respiración mía sentía como se iba calmando la suya hasta que sólo quedaron los sollozos y esa mirada triste que no se apartaba de mis ojos. Con una tranquilidad que no sentía le sonreí -Todo va a estar bien.

Por sobre el capó de la Rover vi acercarse a Heather y a Lea, una expresión de preocupación y culpa colmando los rasgos angelicales de la rubia, y mi mirada alcanzó para que entendieran que no tenían nada que hacer ahí. Naya no podía enfrentar a Heath en ese estado y Lea enseguida se dio cuenta y se la llevó, diciéndome un "Gracias" mudo.

-Vamos- le dije a Nay ayudándola a levantarse y llevándola hacia mi auto. Hizo un puchero pero no dijo nada. Rodeé sus hombros con mi brazo y ya no intentó protestar más.

La mañana siguiente fue la primera vez que después de haber compartido la cama me desperté con mi pecho contra su espalda, mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y mi nariz escondida en el hueco de su cuello.


	2. Chapter 2

**TODO ME LLEVA A TI**

**Capítulo 2**

Cuando me desperté me llevó un momento darme cuenta dónde estaba, con quién y cómo. Lo primero que noté fue un perfume de coco y vainilla llenando mis sentidos y un cosquilleo en mi nariz; era el cabello de Naya en mi rostro. Lo segundo fue su respiración contra mi cuerpo yendo al compás con la mía, nuestras formas amoldándose una a la otra perfectamente. Me alegré de ser la primera en despertar porque no podía ser más incómodo que se despertara ella antes y me encontrara abrazándola de ese modo; sin embargo, aunque sabía que tenía que soltarla me permití permanecer un segundo más así. Nay y yo habíamos dormido en la misma cama muchas noches durante el tour después de la segunda temporada de Glee y habíamos compartido colchón en más de una dormida pero nunca jamás me permití ceder a mi impulso de rozar siquiera su piel con la mía. Primero por temor a que me rechazara, después por respeto a lo que había entre Hemo y ella, por muy retorcido, complicado y dramático que fuera.

Hemo fue su mayor felicidad pero también su desdicha. Durante los lapsos en los que la bailarina y Taylor estuvieron distanciados la rubia se dejó atrapar por los brazos de Nay y no hubo tiempo en los que Nay haya sido más alegre, risueña y cariñosa que en esos momentos. Cuando ella y Heath andaban de la mano por el set, sus dedos entrelazados, no había nadie que brillara más que ellas dos.

Imagino que así se debía sentir Heather cada vez que se despertaba con Naya entre sus brazos (¿o habría sido al revés, Naya sosteniéndola a ella? Imposible saberlo). Todo tenía más sentido ahora que era yo la que la abrazaba, sintiéndola dormir plácidamente contra mí, como si toda la angustia del día anterior nunca hubiese existido. Sólo que la situación no podía tener menos que ver con la que ellas habían vivido tantas veces en la privacidad de sus cuartos.

Me permití inhalar su perfume una vez más antes de levantarme remolonamente de la cama e ir a darme una ducha rápida. Cuando estuve lista bajé a preparar el desayuno; Naya había estado tan devastada la noche anterior que nos habíamos ido a la cama sin cenar a pesar de lo largo que había sido el día de rodaje. La sonrisa que se había dibujado en mi rostro mientras recordaba cómo le había acariciado el pelo hasta que al fin se había quedado dormida se desvaneció tan pronto recordé el motivo de su dolor.

-Umm, eso huele bien.

Me di vuelta al escuchar la voz rasposa de Naya, que era aún más sexy en la mañana, si es que eso era posible. Tenía puesta una remera extragrande con las siglas NYC (regalo de Lea en uno de mis viajes a su ciudad natal) y uno de mis shorts de correr; andaba descalza y por eso no la había escuchado entrar. Me obligué a levantar la vista de sus piernas morenas antes de se diera cuenta de que la estaba mirando y le sonreí.

-Son solamente huevos y tostadas. Hay café recién hecho en la máquina.

Nos servimos y nos sentamos en mi desayunador. Comimos en silencio sin mirarnos, cada cual concentrada en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que la voz de Naya me arrancó de los míos.

-Gracias.

Me encogí de hombros como sin darle importancia, como si mi corazón no se retorciera un poco más con cada lágrima que ella derramaba pro Heather. Levanté apenas los ojos para mirarla. Tenía sus dos manos alrededor de la taza rosa con gatitos blancos que me había regalado ella una vez con la vista perdida dentro del líquido negro.

-No, en serio, gracias. Gracias porque cada vez que paso por algo así con Heth vos estás acá para sostenerme. Debo ser insoportable- a través del cabello que caía sobre su rostro y de la nube de vapor que salía del café pude ver su sonrisa triste. Odiaba verla así.

-Hey- le dije, y levantó la vista para mirarme -Está bien Nay. Para eso están las amigas, ¿cierto? Para tranquilizarte cuando estás mal y tratar de devolverte la alegría cuando algo te la quita.

Cuando "alguien", pensé, pero me mordí la cara interna de mis mejillas antes de cometer el error de auto-corregirme. Sus ojos brillaron y su sonrisa se amplió y eso sólo alcanzó para llenarme el estómago de mariposas y devolverme la alegría.

-Sos la mejor Di.

-Lo sé.

Nos reímos y deseé con todo mi corazón ser siempre la causa de su risa.

**N/A: Hasta acá el cap. 2 de esta historia que no se bien a dónde irá, esperemos que a algún lugar bueno! **

**En otro orden de cosas, todavía no caigo con lo que pasó con Cory. Noticias como esa me hacen pensar en qué tan efímero es todo... No sé qué pasará con Glee y se me estruja el corazón pensando lo que debe ser una pérdida así para Lea, para su familia y para sus amigos del cast y de la vida. Quise escribir algo sobre eso pero no me salió nada y mi forma de procesarlo fue, en cambio, leer lo que otros escribieron. Que nuestro homenaje sea disfrutar de la vida, aprovechar el momento y decirle a quienes queremos lo mucho que los queremos :) Sean felices!**


	3. Chapter 3

**TODO ME LLEVA A TI**

**Capítulo 3**

_Había sido un día largo en el set pero había valido la pena: el episodio "Michael" estaba completamente grabado y nos habíamos ganado un día libre. Así que esa misma noche nos habíamos juntado en el departamento de Naya a tomar una cena tardía, hablar pavadas y dormir hasta el mediodía siguiente, Nay y Hemo en el cuarto de la morocha, Lea y yo en el cuarto de huéspedes. _

_Cuando me desperté eran pasadas las 12; Lea se estaba estirando a mi lado, completamente despabilada y lista para empezar el nuevo día, tan activadada como si ya hubiese tomado un par de tazas de ese café extra fuerte que Naya siempre preparaba. _

_-¡Arriba Lady!- me dijo cuando notó que abría los ojos. Amo su voz pero ese timbre apenas me levanto no es mi sonido favorito -Vamos, creo que escucho voces, las chicas ya deben estar desayunando... ¡Di!- me destapó cuando vio que no estaba levantándome y me reí. _

_-¡Estoy yendo, estoy yendo!- me puse las zapatillas y seguí a Lea fuera del cuarto._

_El departamento de Naya, como el mío, era pequeño pero de dos pisos, las salas comunes abajo, los dormitorios arriba. A medida que bajábamos las escaleras podíamos escuchar cada vez más fuertes las voces de las chicas aunque no podíamos distinguir sus palabras entre sus risas apagadas. _

_No estaba preparada para ver lo que vi cuando por fin entramos en la cocina. Yo sabía que había una química especial entre ellas pero verlas así... Heather estaba sentada en una baqueta alta, sus pies descalzos colgando de sus piernas atléticas y blancas a algunos centímetros del piso. Parada entre sus piernas y con las manos en su cintura estaba Naya, riendo con ella, dándole pequeños besos en los labios entre frase y frase. Las dos estaban en piyama todavía, Heath con una musculosa blanca y un short rosa, Naya completamente de negro. _

_Lea y yo quedamos congeladas en la puerta y las chicas tardaron un segundo en darse cuenta de que estábamos ahí. Yo no podía reaccionar, mi cerebro había quedado prendado de la escena que se desarrollaba ante mis ojos y no podía pensar en nada más. Eran... hermosas. Siempre había considerado que mis compañeras de cast eran unas mujeres bellísimas y siempre habíamos coqueteado entre nosotras para divertirnos y para molestar a los chicos, pero ver a Heath y a Nay así había tocado algo dentro mío. _

_En cuanto notaron nuestra presencia Naya empezó a ponerse colorada y a Heather se le dibujó una sonrisa enorme en la cara; estaba feliz, no cabían dudas. _

_-¡Oh Dios mío, oh Dios mío, no lo puedo creer!- empezó a gritar Lea, su rostro brillante, aplaudiendo mientras hablaba -¡Ay no que lindas!- Hemo se puso a reír por el entusiasmo de Lea y Naya esbozó una sonrisa tímida -¡Es tan genial!¿Puedo ir a barazarlas?- las chicas se largaron a reír con más ganas y Lea corrió a abrazarlas -¡Estoy tan contenta por ustedes!_

_-Lea, calmate, tengo miedo de que te quedes sin aire- se rió Naya cuando la pequeña morocha las soltó._

_-Ay, es que ustedes no saben lo lindas que se ven juntas, es emocionante._

_-Jajajaja sí, sabemos- Hemo le guiñó un ojo a Naya y Naya se rió más. _

_-¡Así que eso eran los ruidos que escuchaba anoche! ¡Ustedes dos!- siguió Lea, mirándolas a una y a otra alternativamente. Las chicas se pusieron coloradas pero ninguna de las dos negó nada. _

_-Las atrapé totalmente._

_-Chhhsssst!- la cargó Naya, golpeándola suavemente en el hombro -Todo este escándalo que nos hacés es para tapar que estás celosa porque Di y vos no hacen lo mismo que nosotras dos cuando están solas. _

_Las tres se empezaron a reír y me miraron y recién entonces me di cuenta de que aún seguía en la puerta de la cocina con los brazos cruzados y sin haber pronunciado una palabra._

_-Ya quisiera Di, pero yo ya tengo mi algo dando vueltas...- dijo Lea y agradecí el aura de misterio que imprimió a sus palabras porque bastó para que Naya y Hemo volvieran su atención hacia ella. Yo ya conocía la historia de lo que estaba pasando entre mi mejor amiga y Cory así que aproveché el momento para moverme de mi lugar y empezar a preparar el desayuno para las cuatro. _

-¿Cuál es tu plan para hoy?- me preguntó Naya mientras me ayudaba a ordenar las cosas del desayuno.

-Voy a aprovechar que tengo la mañana libre para editar algunos videos para YM&C y después tengo que encontrarme con uno de los chicos a almorzar y charlar sobre lo que vamos a hacer con el sitio.

-No quiero ir al set hoy.

La miré mientras ponía las tazas en la bacha y llevaba la miel a la heladera.

-Eh me temo que no tenés opción- le dije intentando sonar liviana -Además Hemo no va a estar ahí Nay, ayer pasó de visita nomás, no la necesitan hasta dentro de unos días...

-No importa, no quiero.

-¿No estarás enojada con los chicos, cierto?

-No... entiendo que no fue su culpa...

Le sonreí para levantarle el ánimo. Estaba cansada de verla triste. Era todo lo que veía de ella desde que Hemo había vuelto en serio con Taylor y era frustrante saber que por mucho que me esforzara nunca iba a poder hacerla feliz como una simple mirada de nuestra amiga podía hacerlo.

-¿Una sonrisa para mí?- le pregunté con mi mejor cara de inocente y me alegré de conseguir mi cometido cuando la vi sonreír con los labios y los ojos. Cuando lo hacía se le iluminaba todo el rostro y a mi me bailaban mariposas dentro del estómago. Cursi, pero nunca más literal.

-Dale, buscá tus cosas que te llevo al set.

-Pero vos no tenías pensando salir. Me tomo un taxi, en serio.

Sin decir más nada agarré las llaves de mi auto, mi cartera y mis lentes de sol de arriba de la cómoda y me dirigí a la puerta, que mantuve abierta hasta que Naya salió bufando y poniendo los ojos en blanco como una niña a la que su madre le ordena qué tiene que hacer.

-Sabés... no tenías que levantarte conmigo a las cinco de la madrugada sólo para hacerme el desayuno y llevarme al set- dijo volviéndose hacia mí cuando me subí al auto y encendí el motor después de esperar a que ella subiera y cerrar su puerta. Me sentía especialmente "caballera" ese día; es un instinto que se despierta dentro mío cada vez que la veo angustiada, un ansias de hacerla sentir especial cuando alguien más la hace sentir mal.

-No tenía, pero quería hacerlo- le dije simplemente sin sacar la vista de la calle aunque sentía sus ojos oscuros clavados en mí.

-Sos tierna Di- me susurró e inclinó su cuerpo contra mí para besarme suavemente en la mejilla antes de acomodarse de nuevo en su asiento. Sentí un calor subir a mis mejillas y me detesté porque sabía que me había puesto colorada aunque me negué a mirarme en el espejo retrovisor.

Estábamos llegando a los estudios Paramount cuando Naya habló de nuevo.

-Deberíamos hacer algo divertido este fin de semana. Basta de autocompadecerme. No quiero llorar más y sé que el sábado si estoy en mi casa sola la voy a estar extrañando, necesito no pensar. Si no levanto ahora, no levanto más.

La miré arqueando las cejas.

-¿Qué cosa si no levantás ahora no levantás más? ¿Mujeres?

Lo dije sin pensar y contuve la respiración esperando que Naya no se enojara y levantara sus defensas contra mí. Pero la morocha dejó escapar una risita ahogada y yo me sentí aliviada al instante. Nunca habíamos hablado realmente sobre el tema de su sexualidad. Naya estaba enamorada de Hemo, eso lo sabíamos todos, pero nunca ninguno, ni siquiera ella, había dado el salto de "Hemo" a "las mujeres" en general. No había etiquetas de por medio. Naya nunca se había llamado a sí misma gay (Hemo menos que menos, para ella lo que sentía era un "sentimiento-Naya" solamente) y nadie se había arriesgado a insinuarle eso tampoco. Ni siquiera Chris, aunque vivía preguntando a mí si Naya "ya se había dado cuenta de que es gay".

-Qué boba. Del ánimo hablaba. Creo que así como estoy no puedo manejar más mujeres en mi vida y en realidad ya tengo a la única que me hace falta en este momento.

Me guiñó el ojo juguetonamente y me reí permitiéndome disfrutar de su momento de flirteo aunque una vocesita dentro mío no dejaba de repetirme que no lo decía de la manera en que yo quería que lo dijera.

- ¿Entonces salimos el sábado?- volvió a preguntarme mientras me detenía en el estacionamiento del estudio, junto a su Rover abandonada la noche anterior.

-Es un plan- le sonreí mientras se bajaba.

-Es una cita- volvió a guiñarme el ojo antes de cerrar la puerta.

¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? Esa mujer me iba a matar.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A:** Creo que hace falta aclarar que: 1) En esta historia Naya no está saliendo con Big Sean. 2) Amamos a Heath. O sea, yo la amo y detesto que en esta historia vaya a quedar como "la mala de la película" pero es la única manera de llegar a Rivergron. Igual no es maldad lo que la lleva a jugar con Naya; ama a su amiga de un modo platónico y está confundida, y sin querer la lastima con sus idas y venidas. En algún otro fanfiction tendré que compensar lo que le hago en este. 3) Los fragmentos que están escritos en _itálica_ son recuerdos de Di. 4) La historia está contada desde el punto de vista de Di (al menos por ahora) así que hay muchas cosas que me son imposibles contar porque no podemos saber, escuchar ni ver más de lo que Di sabe, escucha y ve. Igual creo que el Universo la va a poner en el lugar correcto en el momento correcto para que podamos espiar a Nay y Heath en sus tiempos felices y en sus crisis :)

¡Gracias por sus comentarios! me hacen feliz, quiero que lo sepan :) :) y todos los consejos y sugerencias que me dan me ayudan a mejorar la historia! así que de nuevo, mil gracias!

**TODO ME LLEVA A TI**

**Capítulo 4**

_Estaba llegando a la sala de vestuarios cuando empecé a escuchar voces provenientes de ahí. Cuando llegué a la puerta descubrí que eran Naya y Darren conversando mientras miraban los trajes que íbamos a usar para grabar "Saturday Night Glee-ver"; estaban de espaldas a la puerta y parecía que estaban muy compenetrados en una conversación seria así que pensé que era mejor no interrumpirlos. Me iba a ir cuando escuché mi nombre._

_-Sólo para que lo sepas, te dije en serio eso sobre Lady Di- decía Darren mientras rebuscaba entre las perchas. _

_Naya detuvo su búsqueda y se volvió para mirarlo._

_-Darren, no puede ser. _

_-Te juro que sí._

_Me acerqué un paso más a ellos, agradeciendo que la sala de vestuarios fuese un laberinto de cosas detrás de las cuales podía esconderme. Detesto escuchar conversaciones ajenas y no estoy nada de acuerdo con la gente que espía a otros para enterarse de cosas pero estaba totalmente justificado, o sea, estaban hablando sobre mí, tenía derecho a saber, ¿cierto?_

_-Darren, no hay forma de que Di esté enamorada de mí- quedé congelada en mi lugar. ¿De dónde había salido todo eso? O sea, si, tenía sentimientos por Naya pero no pensaba que se me notaran. Si Darren se había dado cuenta... -Creo que es la persona menos gay de este planeta, justo después del Papa, o quizás antes, no termino de decidirlo._

_Por algún motivo el comentario de Naya me ofendió. _

_-Ooooooook, como vos digas..._

_Naya volvió a ponerse a mirar los trajes que brillaban bajo sus manos y parecía que Darren había decidido abandonar el tema. Me estaba por ir cuando el chico volvió a hablar con un tono que insinuaba mucho más de lo que decía._

_-Vos tampoco sos gay pero..._

_-¿Pero qué?- Naya se volvió bruscamente hacia él y no pude evitar ver algo de Santana en ella. _

_-Sólo digo que eso no te impide haber quedado flechada por Hemo, ni a ella haber quedado flechada por vos._

_Tuve que admitir que Darren había encontrado una manera inteligente de plantearlo sin decirle a Naya "Hola, sí, sos gay amiga mía". Naya quedó pensativa. Desde mi lugar podía verla ladear la cabeza y fruncir el ceño mientras acariciaba el vestido que tenía en la mano. Darren rió. _

_-Casi puedo escuchar a tus neuronas trabajando Nay. ¿Ves lo que quiero decir? _

_-Creo que sí..._

_Satisfecho, el chico volvió a sus cosas._

_-¡Acá estás!- sacó una camisa de seda roja del perchero y la admiró ante sus ojos -¡Hola bella!_

_Naya se largó a reír con esa risa preciosa que tiene y yo decidí que ya había escuchado demasiado. _

Estaba llegando a mi casa después de dejar a Naya en el estudio cuando me llegó un mensaje suyo.

**Nay: No te asustaste con eso de la cita, cierto? Estaba bromeando, yo y mi bocota.**

Naya no tenía ni idea de cuánto lo había hecho... Opté por no decírselo. De todas maneras sabía que tenía que haber sido una broma porque ella pensaba que yo era menos gay que el Papa, así que ¿cuáles eran las chances de que de verdad me invitara a salir alguna vez? Así que tipeé un mensaje totalmente inofensivo.

**Di: Jaja Nay, te conozco demasiado. **

**Nay: :D :D No puedo evitar coquetear con una mujer hermosa. **

_Nay, me estás matando acá..._

**Di: Si lo seguís repitiendo me lo voy a creer.**

Estacioné el auto y entré a mi casa. Tiré mi cartera en el sillón y me dejé caer en él. Cerré los ojos y me apreté el puente de la nariz tratando de relajarme. Mi celular vibró a los 30 segundos.

**Nay: Creelo ;) Ryan me llama, nos vemos el sábado bella!**

Sonreí.

**Di: Que no te echen por mi culpa. Nos vemos!**

xXxXxXxXxXx

Al final arreglamos que el sábado Naya iba a pasar a buscarme a las 8, que íbamos a ir a comer a algún lugar tranquilo y que después íbamos a salir a bailar para olvidarnos del mundo por un rato. Aunque era una salida de amigas estaba nerviosa; hacía mucho que Naya y yo no íbamos a ningún lado las dos solas, excepto por alguna mañana en habíamos ido a desayunar aprovechando que las dos coincidíamos en la misma ciudad hacía meses que no salíamos. Elegir qué ponerme me había llevado toda la tarde: tenía que vestir casual pero a la vez quería estar linda para ella. Al final me había decidido por un vestido azul hasta la rodilla con estampados en celeste y una campera liviana de hilo claro que combinaba con mi botitas marrones.

Eran las 7 y media y estaba saliendo de ducharme cuando me llegó un mensaje de ella.

**Nay: Hemo acaba de caer en casa. Quiere hablar. Podemos reprogramar?**

Me tomé un segundo para pensarlo. Conociéndolas a ambas lo más probable era que después de esa charla las cosas quedaran más enredadas de lo que ya estaban y que las dos terminaran llorando y con el corazón más roto que antes. Si la dejaba sola Naya iba a terminar hundida en un pozo de pena de la que ni siquiera todos juntos íbamos a poder sacarla. Fruncí el entrecejo mientras pensaba la mejor respuesta para mandarle.

**Di: Charlá tranquila con Hemo, tómense todo el tiempo del mundo. Yo voy a cenar acá y voy a quedarme viendo una película o algo así. Venite a la hora que sea.**

El mensaje tenía un montón de implícitos: que entendía que no íbamos a salir y que no estaba enojada ni molesta por eso, que sospechaba que las cosas no iban a andar bien, que sabía que Hemo no se iba a quedar a dormir en su casa, que sabía que Nay iba a necesitar un abrazo y un hombro en el cual llorar, que estaba dispuesta a esperarla por horas aunque me cayera de sueño. No me respondió más. Miré el vestido que me esperaba estirado arriba de mi cama y suspiré. Volví a colgarlo en su percha y en cambio me puse un jogging gris, zapatillas y una remera rosa con escote redondo. Creía que tenía tacos de verdura en la heladera para calentar.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Debía de haberme quedado dormida mirando capítulos viejos de Friends porque cuando el timbre me sobresaltó alrededor de la medianoche el televisor seguía sintonizado en Warner Channel y yo seguía en el sillón descalza abrazada a uno de mis almohadones violetas. Me levanté de un salto y corrí a la puerta. Apenas abrí Naya se abalanzó sobre mí y la abracé lo más fuerte que pude.

-Es tan injusto...- lloraba contra mi hombro y apenas entendía lo que decía. En lugar de contestarle le acaricié el pelo mientras inspiraba profundamente juntando fuerzas para todo lo que sea que tuviese que escuchar.

Cuando sentí que se había calmado un poco me separé de ella, la tomé de la mano y la llevé hasta el sillón. Nos sentamos vueltas la una hacia la otra y esperé pacientemente a que empezara a hablar mientras le acariciaba la mano, que no le había soltado. La observé mientras le daba tiempo. Tenía puesto un jean oscuro y ajustado, botas negras altas y una remera blanca de cuello bote; todo indicaba que Hemo la había agarrado cuando ya estaba lista para encontrarse conmigo. Su maquillaje sencillo seguía perfecto aunque sus ojos hinchados y rojos me decían que había llorado demasiado. De a poco se iba calmando aunque seguía sollozando; miraba para abajo y para los lados; sus lágrimas le caían sobre el jean y le temblaban los hombros. No quería que siguiera llorando.

-¿Qué pasó cielo?- le pregunté suavemente cuando sentí que ya estaba lista para hablar.

-Me dijo que lo ama...- empezó Naya secándose la cara con la mano que tenía libre -Me dijo que no se arrepiente de nada de lo que pasó entre nosotras pero que lo ama a él y que es feliz de estar esperando un hijo suyo...

Apreté su mano para darle ánimos a seguir hablando y en mi cabeza una voz me dijo que yo era simple y llanamente una masoquista por querer escuchar lo que seguía.

-Di... yo... sé que nunca hubiese sido posible pero me moría de ganas de ser yo la que le diera un hijo. De ser la persona que le diera lo que más quería en el mundo. Y en cambio... en cambio me dijo que quiere seguir siendo mi amiga y que... que espera que no desaparezca y que podamos volver a ser las que éramos antes. Que... que me necesita con ella... durante el embarazo- se mordía el labio mientras hablaba y se la notaba cada vez más y más frustrada porque no conseguía que dejaran de caer lágrimas de sus ojos -No puedo Di, no puedo, ¡y me siento tan mal amiga por eso!- empezó a llorar de nuevo y la atraje hacia mí para abrazarla.

-Shhhh Nay, no sos mala amiga, no digas eso- le dije mientras dibujaba círculos en su espalda tratando de reconfortarla -Quizás aún sea muy pronto, pero van a volver a estar bien, estate segura de eso.

-Me duele Di...

Sonó tan quebrada y vulnerable que dejé de pensar. En ese preciso momento todo mi entendimiento se apagó y lo único que quedó dentro mío fue el deseo de hacerla sentir bien de nuevo, de hacerle entender que no estaba sola y que todo iba a arreglarse. De borrar de su cuerpo todo el dolor que sentía y llevármelo conmigo sólo para aliviarle el alma a ella. Sin pensarlo la agarré de los hombros para separarla un poco de mí. Con una mano bajo su barbilla le levanté el rostro para obligarla a mirarme y sólo pude bucear un segundo en sus pupilas oscuras antes de sentir que me ahogaba en su tristeza.

_Que dejes de estar así, salvarte de ella y de vos y de todo lo que te hace mal..._

Un instante después mis labios habían encontrado los suyos y la besaban tentativamente, casi esperando el momento en que Naya reaccionara y me alejara de sí. Pero en cambio empezó a besarme con más vehemencia y desesperación de la que pensé que era posible y cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando sus dientes mordían mi labio inferior pidiéndome acceso, tratando de tomar el control de la situación y de perderse en mí. Yo ya me había perdido...

Partí mis labios para dejar que su lengua encontrara la mía mientras sus manos me sostenían de la base del cuello y sus piernas se movían entre nosotras hasta quedar sentada sobre mi regazo, sus rodillas apretando el costado de mis caderas. Mi cerebro era una gran nube de pensamientos confusos y de electricidad. Cada centímetro de piel que sus dedos tocaban ardía con un fuego que nunca había sentido. Una de sus manos encontró el borde de mi remera y se aventuró debajo de ella, acariciando mi abdomen y el borde de mi corpiño mientras nuestras bocas luchaban por estar más y más cerca y dentro una de la otra aunque eso era físicamente imposible. El peso de su torso contra mí me tumbó de espaldas contra el apoyabrazos del sillón. Había una furia en sus besos que me alteraba; nunca me había sentido más encendida y al mismo tiempo era demasiado consciente de las lágrimas que mojaban mi rostro y que no era mías.

Cuando nos separamos rogando por aire, nuestra respiración agitada y nuestros ojos aún cerrados, la sentí alejarse de mí.

-Perdón...- susurró llorando de nuevo.

-No hay nada por lo que pedir perdón Nay...- le susurré. Volví a atraerla y le di un beso suave en los labios que no le di tiempo a corresponderme antes de tirarla conmigo acostada en el sillón. La envolví en mi brazos y la besé en la cabeza, y esperé a sentir cómo su respiración se calmaba antes de permitirme quedarme dormida.


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A:** Decidí no traduir al español ningún nombre propio, ya sea un apodo, el nombre de un grupo o lo que sea. Me suena extraño. La imagen que ilustra el recuerdo de Di con el que comienza el capítulo es esta: i1#ytimg#com/vi/h7wV6CF6tSM/mqdefault#jpg Para verla sólo reemplazen los # por puntos ( no te deja publicar enlaces). No tengo mucha idea de hacia donde está yendo todo esto pero lo estoy disfrutando. Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!

**TODO ME LLEVA A TI**

**Capítulo 5**

_Solía andar con mi cámara a cuestas, sobre todo cuando todos estaban ocupados y yo tenía poquito para hacer. A veces Hemo también llevaba la suya (la mía de fotos, la de ella una grabadora) y el resto nos decía que eramos peor que los papparazis; igual, aunque nos cargaran, posaban cada vez que las lentes los apuntaban. A veces durante la hora del almuerzo Heath y yo nos sentábamos a comer y a charlar sobre fotografía y video: qué era lo nuevo en equipos, qué cámara preferíamos y por qué, el último programa de edición que habíamos descubierto, algún video vuelamentes que hubiésemos encontrado en la red, alguna expo de la que nos hubiésemos enterado y que valiese la pena ver. Los chicos habían aprendido a dejarnos tranquilas hablando y se iban a sentar a otro lado; algunas veces Harry, Kevin o Naya se nos sumaban. Los chicos lo hacían para comentarnos sobre algo que habían visto o hecho o para pedirnos consejo; Naya, en cambio, se sentaba a nuestro lado y comía en silencio mientras nos escuchaba hablar, casi fascinada con nuestra conversación aunque yo estaba segura de que no debía entender ni la mitad de lo que decíamos._

_Ese día había llegado al estudio temprano con mi bolso en una mano y mi cámara en la otra. Íbamos a grabar los números de "Hold on to sixteen" y los días en que grabábamos las competencias siempre eran mis favoritos para sacar fotos, con todas las luces y los trajes y la algarabía que se apoderaba de todo el lugar. Pasé por vestuario y por maquillaje y cuando estuve lista mi cámara y yo fuimos al set del auditorio, donde las Troubletons iban a grabar primero. Las bailarinas eran precisas y enérgicas y tan geniales que hasta daban envidia. Amber era una ídola total y Naya... Daba vergüenza la cantidad de fotos que le saqué, a su rostro, a sus gestos, a sus manos. A las miradas que cruzaban con Heather sobre el escenario. A sus sonrisas. _

_Cuando terminó la performance todos aplaudimos y gritamos y nos levantamos para felicitarlos y empezar a acomodarnos para grabar los números de los New Directions. Desde abajo del escenario le grité a Naya, que estaba de espaldas al audotrio hablando con algunas de las Cheerios. _

_-¡Ey bella!_

_Algunas de las chicas que estaban con Naya arquearon sus cejas o se sonrieron; Hannah me miró con suspicacia y le guiñó un ojo a Naya, quien se dio vuelta para mirarme._

_-Ey sexy- me contestó viniendo hacia mi y sentándose en el escenario para quedar más a mi altura -Me gusta como te queda ese saco._

_-Gracias. Ese vestido no te queda nada mal tampoco... Estuvieron geniales, no sé como hacen para ser tan perfectas. _

_-Es natural en nosotras pero aún así agotador, te juro- contestó haciéndose la superada y haciéndome reír antes de señalar mi cámara -¿Sacaste muchas fotos?_

_-Algunas- contesté como sin darle importancia._

_-¿Puedo ver?_

_Apoyé mi espalda contra el escenario y Naya se asomó detrás de mi hombro para ver las fotos conmigo. Afortunadamente no sólo le había sacado fotos a ella: los camarógrafos, los New Directions mirando desde las butacas, Bradley dando órdenes asomado a su monitor y el resto de las chicas en el escenario también habían quedado bien representados._

_-Di, estas fotos son hermosas- me murmuró mientras las pasaba. No le contesté nada, tratando de prolongar el momento, sintiéndola respirar cerca de mi oido._

_-Siempre te veo andar con la cámara y te escucho hablar de fotografía pero nunca te pregunté por qué esa manía de andar por ahí registrándolo todo._

_Sonreí sin volverme hacia ella; sentía sus ojos fijos en mí, escrutándome intrigados. _

_-No es una manía... No sé, las lentes de la cámara son un poco como mis ojos, sólo que mejor. Me gusta descubrir otros rostros de las cosas que sólo veo cuando la cámara se posa en ellos. Y cuando tengo una foto delante de mí los recuerdos se me llenan de muchos más detalles de los que podría recuperar si esa foto no existiera. Detalles como lo que pensé en ese momento en el que decidí tomar tal cosa y no tal otra, lo que la gente hacía a mi alrededor, si alguien hizo una broma, que estaba haciendo esa persona antes de mirar a la cámara, cómo jugaban las luces en el espacio, cómo me hacía sentir todo eso, ese tipo de cosas. _

_Giré mi rostro hacia Naya y sólo entonces noté lo cerca que estaba y la intensidad extraña con la que me estaba mirando. Sonrió. Era simplemente perfecta._

_-¿Qué?- le pregunté riendo, tratando de deshacerme de la incomodidad que sentía reptar dentro mío. Tenerla tan cerca me perturbaba._

_-¿Qué detalles te trae esa foto?- señaló la cámara con la cabeza y miré la imagen que había quedado congelada en el visor sin que me diera cuenta. Eran dos vestidos plateados uno contra el otro, un brazo moreno sosteniendo una cintura que no le pertenecía,un brazo blanco sosteniendo la otra, y en el fondo otros cuerpos, telones, luces. Ladeé la cabeza buscando qué contestar._

_-Voces intensas y los ojos de Heath clavados en vos mientras cantaba, vos mirando al frente como no dándote cuenta, completamente compenetrada en tu actuación. Brad sonriendo satisfecho, Kev aletando y Lea sentada al lado mío preguntándome si Cory la mira a ella como Heath te mira a vos- respondí sinceramente, omitiendo el detalle de que esa foto también me traía el recuerdo de una puntada de celos en el pecho y del deseo de ser yo la que un día bailara así abrazada a ella. _

Cuando me desperté el reloj del televisor que había quedado sintonizado en mudo en Warner Channel la noche anterior marcaba las 8.15 de la mañana. Naya y yo seguíamos en el sillón como nos habíamos acostado: yo contra el respaldo, Naya a mi lado con medio cuerpo sobre el mío y su cabeza en mi pecho, mis brazos sosteniéndola firmemente contra mí.

Entonces recordé. La noche anterior. Naya llorando y yo sin saber cómo calmarla. Yo besándola. Naya atrapándome entre sus piernas y acariciando mi abdomen. Empecé a sentir un calor subiéndome por el cuerpo y mis mejillas enrojeciéndose. No me sentía preparada para afrontar las preguntas que estaba convencida iban a llegar cuando Naya despertara. Siempre quedaba la posibilidad de que ella también se sintiera insegura y nerviosa y de que estuviera tan deseosa como yo por evitar el tema pero no podía confiarme de eso, así que con el mayor cuidado del que fui capaz me liberé del peso de Naya y me levanté del sillón dejándola abrazada a uno de mis almohadones. Sin hacer ruido corrí al baño, me cambié la ropa de la noche anterior por un vestido amarillo y mis botitas marrones, agarré mi cámara y un sweater de colores y salí de mi casa con cartera pero sin celular; no quería ser encontrada. Arriba de la mesilla de la sala le dejé una nota para cuando despertara.

**Nay, tenía cosas que hacer y no pude esperar a que te levantaras. Las alacenas están llenas, sentite en tu casa y hacete algo para almuerzayunar (no pongas esa cara, estoy segura de que cdo veas esto van a ser pasadas las 11 ja!)**

**Por si estás pensando en anoche, no quiero que te hagas un mundo de eso porque ****estamos bien****. En serio. Espero que te sientas mejor! Tu sonrisa es demasiado linda como para que pivés al mundo de ella. **

**No sé a que hora voy a volver así que te sugeriría que no pases el dom encerrada en mi casa esperándome (espero que tengas con vos la copia que te di de mi llave, sino no se me ocurre cómo vas a salir jaja)**

**Un beso enorme bella, Di **

Me subí a mi auto y puse She & Him en el stereo pensando en las horas que tenía para vagabundear sin ningún propósito en especial y para sacar fotos antes de volver a casa.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Volví a casa alrededor de las cinco de la tarde esperando que Naya ya se hubiese ido para ese entonces. Así había sido. Arriba de la mesilla mi nota había sido reemplazada por una de ella, y sobre la nota mi celular.

**Di, te tomo la palabra, realmente espero que estemos bien! Ya es demasiado c ella como para tb estar incómoda c vos, no podría lidiar con eso. Igual te voy a poner a prueba y cuando te llame esta noche espero que me respondas! Nada de evitarme, si? **

**Almuerzayuné a las 11.15 (cuando vi la hora me quise morir, veinte minutos antes y no hubiese tenido que darte la razón jaja) y lavé todo antes de irme. Sé como te gusta el orden.**

**Gracias por estar siempre Di, no puedo ni explicarte lo que significa para mi. **

**Besos enormes y un abrazo asiiiiiiiiii de grande, NayNay.**

Riendo me tiré en el sillón, me saqué las botitas y agarré mi celular para ver de qué me había perdido. Tenía cuatro llamadas perdidas y dos mensajes. Miré primero las llamadas, dos de Le, una de Jenna, una de Kev. Los mensajes eran de ellos también.

**Kev: Genia! No sé qué hiciste ni cómo pero Bee está en mi casa brillando como no sé, como algo brillante. Hacía meses q no la veía así! Ella no me quiso decir nada pero vos vas a tener que, necesito explicaciones. Ídola! Me voy antes de q note q te estoy escribiendo. Sos lo más, sabelo. **

Me tenté y me largué a reír a carcajadas mientras releía el mensaje. Me podía imaginar a Kev escribiéndome a escondidas mientras Naya lo llamaba a los gritos para que volviera con ella a hacer lo que estaban haciendo, probablemente a jugar a alguno de esos videojuegos que a los dos les gustaban tanto. Se sentía bien, saber que Naya estaba feliz después de toda la miseria que había estado sintiendo últimamente. Cuando pude dejar de reírme fui a buscarme una botella de agua a la heladera y volví al sillón a leer el mensaje de Lea.

**Le: Lady tenemos una situación. Me junté c Hemo hoy. Dice q anoche fue a ver a Naya. Q le dijo q ama a Tay y q es feliz c él pero APARENTEMENTE en cuanto se fue se dio cuenta de q tb la ama a ella y q quisiera q todo fuese más simple p q puedan estar juntas. Di, tenemos q hacer una operación p volver a juntarlas! Llamame cdo puedas, tenemos un plan q construir. **

Toda la alegría que estaba sintiendo se escurrió de mi cuerpo tan pronto como había llegado. De ninguna manera, de ninguna maldita manera. Sabiendo que Le iba a volver a llamarme apagué el teléfono y me fui a duchar. Si quería volver a juntarlas iba a tener que hacerlo sola, no había forma de que yo me metiera en medio de eso.


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: **Para los que lo pedían, ¡he aquí un capítulo más largo! Me muero porque Di y Naya ya estén juntas, pero me parece que necesitan un tiempo todavía, ¿qué opinan uds? Igual no se cuánto más pueda resistirme jaja. Espero que lo disfruten, ¡gracias por sus comentarios! Me hacen felices :)

**TODO ME LLEVA A TI**

**Capítulo 6**

_Estábamos en el set de Breadstick, que estaba todo decorado para la fiesta de San Valentín de Sugar Motta. Tal como su personaje, Vanessa era la más excitada de todos: iba para todos lados pateando globos, cantando, colgándose de los hombros de la gente y saltando de acá para allá, metiéndose en el camino de vestuaristas, escenógrafos, camarógrafos y directores. El resto nos reíamos y nos contagiábamos del ambiente; estábamos felices, disfrutando de un episodio con poco drama y mucho amor. Naya y Heath eran las más ansiosas, nerviosas y felices de todos: aunque Santana y Brittany estaban oficialmente juntas desde hacía varios capítulos recién en esta fiesta iban a compartir su primer beso y sabían que tenían a todo su fandom encima de ellas, pendientes de lo que iba a pasar. Twitter y Tumblr se habían llenado de mensajes y especulaciones y las chicas sabían que tenían muchas expectativas que llenar. Andaban las dos para todos lados de la mano; Naya le pellizcaba la nariz a la bailarina y le besaba las mejillas a cada rato, interrumpiéndola cuando estaba hablando; Heather la atrapaba por la cintura y le hacía cosquillas cuando Nay menos se lo esperaba. Todos estaban enamorados en el set pero ellas dos eran las que más brillaban entre todos nosotros. Con mi cámara había atrapado más de un beso furtivo dado a escondidas entre toma y toma y había tenido que guardarla para dejar de perseguirlas con ella. _

_Estaba sentada en una de las mesas aprovechando una pausa que Brad había hecho en la grabación para hablar con Darren sobre su entrada triunfal cuando sentí que alguien se sentaba al lado mío. Era Heather. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada pero sentía que me estaba mirando y me volví hacia ella con curiosidad._

_-Voy a decirle a Naya que la amo- me dijo en voz baja, mirándose las manos sobre su regazo -¿No me va a decir que ella no está ahí todavía, cierto?_

_Le sonreí para reconfortarla aunque hubiese preferido que no me lo dijese a mí. Aunque hubiese preferido que no se lo dijese a nadie._

_-Por supuesto que no. Ella también te ama Hemo, desde hace mucho más de lo que vos pensás- le dije apretándole las manos para darle ánimos -La vas a hacer muy feliz._

_Heather levantó su rostro y me miró con sus enormes ojos azules, una sonrisa inmensa plasmada en su rostro._

_-Gracias Di._

_Asentí mientras ella se levantaba e iba a buscar a su novia._

Cuando salí de ducharme me preparé una ensalada y me senté frente a mi notebook a bajar las fotos que había sacado y ver cuáles podían servir para subir a YM&C. Hacía mucho que no subía material mío y sabía que los fans me lo iban a agradecer. Separé algunas que me habían gustado particularmente, de piernas de gente caminando (estaba segura de que había visto algo así en Instagram pero no podía recordar bien de quién era el proyecto) y empecé a armar un collage con ellas; quizás pudiese subirlo esa misma noche, con algún texto inspirador debajo. Le puse un título tentantivo, "Anything Could Happen", y me levanté a hacerme un café. Cuando volví a la mesa con la taza tuve que correr mi celular de lugar para poder apoyarla y entonces me acordé. Celular. Apagado. Naya dejándome escrito que me iba a llamar. Que la atendiera.

Fue prender el celular y que empezara a sonar con diferentes avisos. Tres llamadas perdidas y dos mensajes. Dos llamadas eran de Le, una de Nay. Los mensajes eran de mi mejor amiga, con una hora y media de diferencia entre ellos.

**Le: Ok, como quieras. No me atiendas. Voy a volver a intentarlo, por si te quedaban dudas.**

**Le: Di, estás bien? Entiendo q me pongo pesada a veces pero vos no contestándome me pone nerviosa. No paso nada, cierto? Porfa contesta con un "boba" aunq sea, algo. Gracias! Te adoro**

Me reí y le contesté a mi amiga mientras un mensaje nuevo entraba en mi teléfono.

**Di a Le: Boba.**

**Di a Le: Estoy bien. Evitándote, porq no pienso ponerme a maquinar nada c vos. Son chicas grandes, q lo resuelvan. Ya tuve demasiado c este drama y demasiado en el medio estoy como para meterme aún más. Yo tb te adoro.**

Su respuesta me llegó al instante. Claramente estaba esperando que le respondiera.

**Le: Me imagine. Igual vamos a tener q hablar bien de esto. **

Cerré el mensaje de Lea y abrí el que me había entrado hacía un rato. Era de Naya.

**Nay: Bien gracias por eso de "estamos bien". Pensé que ibas a responderme cuando te llamara. Espero que haya sido todo un malentendido. Ya te extraño.**

Fue leer eso y que me invadiera un sentimiento de enorme amor. Sabía que todo lo que Naya sentía por mí era una gran amistad pero eso no impedía que yo disfrutara esas demostraciones de cariño. Decidí llamarla antes de que tuviese mucho más tiempo de hacerse la cabeza. Dos tonos y respondió.

"Estamos bien te dije. Creo que te estás juntando demasiado con Lea, ¡demasiado drama queen resultaste ser!" le dije antes de saludarla

Se largó a reír y eso sólo me dio mariposas en el estómago.

"Ey sexy, pensé que me estabas evitando"

"Eso quisieras, estás atascada conmigo". Sonreí maliciosamente aunque no podía verme.

"¡Wanky! Afortunada yo"

Me la imaginé tirada en su cama ojeando una revista mientras escuchaba música para no pensar y esperaba que yo le devolviera la llamada. Permanecimos cómodamente en silencio unos instantes antes de que ella volviera a hablar.

"¿Hoy te fuiste para no tener que hablar conmigo?"

Evalué mis posibilidades un momento. Mentirle no iba a servir de nada, se iba a dar cuenta y la iba a dejar más intranquila que antes. Decirle la verdad (¿pero cuál era la verdad?) podía llevarnos a estar incómodas la una con la otra y era lo que Naya estaba asegurándose de que no pasara. La escuché inspirar profundamente del otro lado de la línea.

"Está bien, no tenés que decir nada. Perdón"

"Nay..."

"No hablemos del tema, ¿si?"

Esta vez fui yo la que suspiró, un poco por alivio y otro poco por frustración.

"Okey"

"¿Qué andabas haciendo?"

"Subiendo material a mi blog, estaba en eso cuando me di cuenta que tenía el cel apagado para evitar a Lea y que vos ibas a llamar y blabla"

Naya ahogó una risa.

"¿Habla demasiado?"

"Piensa demasiado"

Las dos nos echamos a reír y cuando nos calmamos volvimos a caer en un silencio confortable.

"Di, estaba pensando... ¿querés venir a cenar y ver una peli en casa esta noche? Ayer se suponía que íbamos a salir y al final nuestro plan quedó arruinado"

"Me encantaría. Me acomodo y voy para allá. ¿Pedimos comida?"

"Nop, yo te voy a cocinar"

Sonreí como una boba y me alegré de que no pudiese verme.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Caí a la casa de Naya pasadas las ocho de la noche y lo primero que vi fue una pelota de pelo blanco y canela corriendo a darme la bienvenida. Naya ya estaba en la cocina cortando verduras, con el delantal puesto, le pelo atado y un libro de cocina abierto al lado de ella sobre la mesada. Guardé mis llaves de su casa en mi cartera, colgué la cartera y mi saco junto a la puerta y fui a reunirme con ella, Lucy detrás mío.

-No puede ser que no sepas cómo preparar un wok- la cargué mientras me asomaba al libro de cocina para ver lo que estaba mirando.

-Sí sé, pero siempre puede salir mejor- se dio vuelta para mirarme y después me ofreció su mejilla -Beso.

Me reí y le di un beso como lo pedía, quizás deteniendo mis labios un segundo de más contra su piel. Sentí que me ponía colorada así que me di vuelta y empecé a revisar los cajones buscando otro delantal.

-A ver, dejame ayudarte con eso.

-¡No! Dije que yo cocinaba- protestó casi ofendida. Era como pelear con una nena pequeña.

-Nay, vamos a comer a medianoche si seguís tardando tanto en cortar esos pimientos.

-No me importa.

-A mi sí, movete.

Protestando todavía levantó las manos y se alejó de la tabla de cortar mientras yo ocupaba su lugar.

-Andá a ocuparte de algo importante, como de abrir el vino o no sé, algo de eso.

-Sí madam- me respondió mientras se lavaba las manos antes de ir a la heladera -Blanco, tinto o rosado.

-Tinto.

-Yo sabía que por algo eras mi favorita.

Me reí mientras Naya abría la botella y llenaba dos copas, dejando una al lado mío y yendo a su iPod a poner música. Estaba poniendo algo de Beyonce cuando mi celular empezó a sonar en el bolsillo trasero de mi jean. Tenía todas las manos sucias y no podía atenderlo.

-¡Naya!- la llamé -¿Podés atender por mí?

-Sí madam- volvió a cargarme y con cuidado sacó el teléfono de mi bolsillo. Un hormigueo me recorrió el cuerpo al sentirla parada detrás mío, sus manos tan cerca de mi cuerpo que me daba temor.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle quién era Naya ya había atendido y puesto el teléfono en altavoz. Me quise morir cuando escuché la voz de Lea emocionada del otro lado de la línea.

"¡Lady, al fin! No ibas a poder evitarme por siempre. ¡Yo sé que decís que ya estás demasiado en el medio pero tenemos que hacer algo! Hemo no hubiese venido a buscarme si no sintiera que necesita ayuda. Naya necesita saber..."

Si hubiese tenido una mano libre me hubiese abofeteado a mí misma. Miré a Naya; se había quedado seria y no podía leer su expresión por mucho que lo intentara.

"¡Lea!" la interrumpí.

"Di, escuchame un segundo. Pensé que a lo mejor..."

"¡Lea, no es un buen momento!"

"Pero..." me respondió Lea confundida.

"Hola Le" dijo Naya con una voz desprovista de toda emoción.

"Emmm ¿Naya?"

"Estamos en su casa cocinando. ¿Podremos hablar en otro momento amiga?"

"Emmm sí, seguro"

"Gracias"

"Perdón la interrupción chicas, las quiero" dijo Lea totalmente insegura antes de cortar.

"Nostras también te queremos"

Para cuando Lea cortó yo ya me había limpiado las manos y le saqué a Naya el teléfono de las manos. Recién entonces pareció reaccionar y me miró con sus ojos tristes primero, y furiosos después.

-¿¡Qué diablos fue eso Di!?

Exhalé frustrada.

-Eso fue Lea siendo Lea. No le des importancia.

-¿Qué no le de importancia? ¡Está hablando de Heath y de mí! ¿Que Heath la fue a buscar? ¿Que yo tengo que saber? ¿Qué es todo eso?

Le apoyé una mano en el hombro tratando de calmarla pero se deshizo de mí bruscamente. Seguía mirándome fijamente a los ojos y tenía los puños apretados.

-Nay no hagas un mundo...

-¿Qué no haga un mundo? ¿Qué le dijo a Lea?

Me mordí el labio inferior. No podía decírselo, iba a ser añadir más leña al fuego.

-Di, vos sabes. ¿Otra vez voy a ser la última en enterarme?

Eso había sido un golpe bajo. Bajé la vista y hablé despacio, esperando que no me escuchara.

-Según Le, que te ama a vos también y que quisiera que todo fuese más simple para que pudiesen estar juntas.

-¡No lo puedo creer!- dijo Naya lanzando los brazos al aire y saliendo hecha una tromba para la sala. La seguí pero no pude evitar que se encerrara en su cuarto y me dejara afuera. Bien por eso de tener una noche tranquilas. Saqué mi teléfono y le mandé un mensaje a Lea.

**Di a Le: Brillante timing amiga -.- **

Aunque no era lo mismo hacerlo sola que con Naya, conseguí juntar la suficiente voluntad como para terminar de cocinar y poner la mesa, aunque siendo yo sola no iba a usarla. Fui hasta la puerta de Naya y golpeé suavemente. Lucy había estado acostada frente a la puerta todo el tiempo con las orejas caídas, llorando despacito.

-La comida está lista, por si querés bajar- dije sin esperar respuesta, y cuando me alejé Lucy vino detrás mío.

Me serví otra copa de vino y me senté en el sillón con un plato de wok de verduras en las piernas y la perrita de Naya hecha un ovillo contra mí. Prendí el televisor y encontré una repetición de Glee que dejé sólo porque me gustaba mucho ese episodio aunque detestaba verme , no me sentía como yo misma cuando lo hacía. En "Heart" había algunas escenas intensas de Brittana y me gustaba tanto como lo detestaba. Sabía lo enamoradas que estaban las dos al momento de rodar ese episodio. Estábamos cantando "Stereo Hearts" cuando sentí la puerta del dormitorio de Naya abriéndose y puse en mudo el televisor pero no lo apagué.

-Así que decidiste unirte- le dije casi con frialdad y sólo entonces me di cuenta de lo molesta que estaba porque no importaba que no estuviera ahí, Heather siempre arruinaba mis momentos con Naya y Naya se lo permitía.

-Perdón porque sigo haciéndote esto- se la escuchaba tan afligida que la perdoné instantáneamente.

-Está bien...

-No, no está bien. Te grité, te dejé cocinando sola, hasta tuviste que cenar sola. Y todo porque yo no puedo manejar lo que Heather me hace. Soy muy mala amiga.

-No, estás dolida.

-Y soy mala amiga.

-Bueno, quizás un poquito sí- le dije para hacerla sonreír, y pareciera que funcionó porque me regaló una media sonrisa mientras iba a la cocina a servirse un plato de wok y una copa de vino.

-Esto tiene muy buena pinta.

-Sólo lo mejor para vos- me permití coquetear con ella; cuando estábamos solas no podía evitarlo.

Naya rió y yo apagué el televisor antes de que tuviese chance de ver lo que estaba mirando. Vino a sentarse a mi lado y la observé mientras comía.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves Agron?- me preguntó haciéndose la desentendida.

-Quizás- le respondí tratando de sonar casual pero enseguida tuve que desviar la mirada porque sentía como me estaba poniendo colorada.

El resto de la noche pasó sin sobresaltos. Comimos, tomamos helado de postre, miramos Desayuno en Tiffany's y charlamos tomando licor con Lucy profundamente dormida entre nosotras. Cuando miré la hora eran pasadas las tres de la madrugada y me moría de sueño.

-¿Te quedás a dormir?- me preguntó Naya cuando me vio mirando la hora en el celular.

-Mmm no sé Naya- le dije. Hacía una semana habíamos dormido abrazadas por primera vez, la noche anterior la había besado antes de que nos acostáramos en el sillón, sólo había un paso después de eso y me sentía lo suficientemente alcoholizada como para intentarlo si Naya me llegaba a dar pie. La parte consciente de mí me decía que eso no era para nada una buena idea así que negué con la cabeza. Aunque no lo aparentara Naya estaba triste y encima con algo de alcohol en sangre; sólo bastaría que empezara a pensar en Heather para que se pusiera a llorar y yo no iba a ser dueña de mí a partir del momento en que la morocha derramara su primera lágrima. Prefería no arriesgarme a que se presentara la oportunidad de caer en la tentación.

-¿Por favor?

-¿Por qué Naya?- le pregunté con una brusquedad que Naya no esperaba.

-Odio dormir en mi cama oliéndola a ella, sintiendo su ausencia al lado mío. Es más difícil ahora que antes, no sé por qué...- admitió tímidamente mirándose los pies. No podía verla pero sospechaba que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y que estaba intentando ocultarlos de mí.

Suspiré. Era obvio que era por eso, no sabía ni para qué le había preguntado.

-Te voy a regalar un oso de peluche tamaño natural- le dije intentando aliviar los ánimos y ofreciéndole mi mano para uqe la tomara.

-No necesito un oso de peluche si te tengo a vos- me sonrió con los labios y con las mejillas y con los ojos.

-Gracias por la comparación- reí.

-De nada.

Nos cambiamos en silencio y nos metimos abajo de las sábanas en su cama de dos plazas. Nunca había dormir en esa cama, siempre habían sido ella y Heath y después todos los demás. Controlé mi impulso de abrazarla aunque sabía que lo estaba necesitando y me di vuelta, quedando de espaldas a ella. Si iba a llorar de nuevo no quería saberlo. No _debía _saberlo.

-Buenas noches- le susurré a la oscuridad delante mío.

-Buenas noches- me respondió, y cuando sentí su cuerpo presionando contra mi espalda y su brazo rodeando mi cintura no pude más que sentirme feliz.

Cuando desperté esa mañana Naya seguía sosteniéndome contra ella. Giré apenas mi cuerpo intentando verla dormir y me sorprendió encontrarme con sus pupilas marrones mirándome, sus labios sonriendo tímidamente.

-Buen día bella- me susurró con su voz dormida.

Fue la primera vez que la mañana nos agarró a ambas despiertas y aún abrazadas.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Esta historia es ficción. No conozco a nadie que forme parte de Glee ni esté relacionado con ellos y no espero ninguna ganancia de esto. Perdón por la tardanza! Me estaba faltando inspiración, espero que el capítulo lo compense. Este es la penúltima entrega de esta historia, el capítulo siguiente ya casi está listo así que no debería tardarme mucho en publicarlo :) gracias a todos por sus comentarios y disfruten!

**A/N2: **Nunca estuve en una entrega de premios y no sé como son los protocolos ni los entretelones así que perdón por las inexactitudes y los errores! Lo que sigue es lo que imagino, los errores son todos míos. El vestido de Naya es el que efectivamente usó para los GLAAD 2013 y es éste: t0#gstatic#com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcShoAYdtw5hcil3FSJ27tvucm12zwneuO_kNOvUSL Qotw81vgQU1g y el vestido de Di, para que la imaginen, que usó en una entrega de premio de 2011:cdn04#cdn#justjared#com/wp-content/uploads/20 11/01/dianna-sags/dianna-agron-sag-awards-2011-01# jpg - Acuérdense que para ver las imágenes tienen que reemplazar los # por puntos.

**TODO ME LLEVA A TÍ**

**Capítulo 7**

Era un jueves como cualquier otro y estaba en la casa de Lea para nuestra noche de amigas, las dos sentadas en su cama, ella leyendo su guión contra el respaldo y yo en los pies ojeando una revista mirando vestidos. Es diez días viajaba a París con la producción de Malavita y quería aprovechar para hacerme hacer uno ahí, pero necesitaba ideas. Pensaba en cortes y colores cuando sonó mi celular dentro de mi cartera, que estaba tirada en algún lugar de la alfombra. Lo busqué sin bajarme de la cama y miré el identificador. Era Naya.

"Bella" saludé.

Lea me miró extrañada, apenas levantando la vista, y yo me encogí de hombros y modulé un "Naya" mudo con los labios. Una sonrisa de entendida cruzó sus labios y yo hice un ademán con la mano como para no darle importancia.

"Di, ¿tenés planes para el fin de semana que viene?"

"No, ¿por qué?"

"Porque estoy invitada a la entrega de los premios GLAAD en Los Ángeles y pensaba" me senté derecha esperando a ver qué decía "pensaba que podías ir conmigo".

"¿Perdón?"

Lea dejó el guión en la cama y me pidió con los ojos que armara oraciones más largas para saber de qué estábamos hablando. Decidí ignorarla y me di vuelta.

"Que pensaba que a lo mejor podías ir conmigo" sonaba levemente nerviosa y su timidez me dio nerviosismo y mariposas a mí "¿Como mi cita?"

"¿Pero no ibas a ir con Sean?" me vi obligada a preguntar "Digo, como últimamente vas con él a todos los eventos..." Fue todo lo que hizo falta para que Lea estuviese sentada en cuclillas a mi lado, con su oreja casi pegada al teléfono, escuchando a Naya a través del auricular.

"No sé..." dudó Naya "No parece correcto ir a un evento de GLAAD con alguien que es una fachada..."

"¿Y yo que sería?"

Lea me miró, orgullosa de mi pregunta.

Yo me di vuelta (una vez más) para evitar sus ojos curiosos.

Naya no tardó ni un segundo en contestar.

"Vos sos vos Di"

xXxXxXxXxXx

Naya no le contó a nadie quién era su "plus 1" para el evento y se cuidó muy bien de que nadie me viera antes de que llegara el momento de la alfombra roja. Yo por mi parte no me preocupaba (tanto) por eso y en cambio me cuidaba muy bien de que nadie me agarrara observándola fijamente, especialmente ella. Estaba deslumbrante con su vestido strapless salmón que le llegaba apenas abajo de las rodillas y el pelo con extensiones recogido en una cola de caballo. Estaba tan... sexy que no podía pensar más que en ella. Estaba en eso cuando un organizador se acercó a nosotras y le dijo a Naya qie ella era la siguiente en salir y que podía salir sola o con su cita. Naya me miró y yo me encogí de hombros. Me tomó de la mano y nos acercamos a la puerta de acceso.

-Sabés que vamos a dar que hablar, ¿cierto?- le pregunté sin mirarla mientras me alisaba el vestido con la mano que tenía libre. Era un vestido azul con piedras negras, strapless como el de ella pero mucho menos sexy, con un corte princesa muy yo según las palabras de Le. Mis tacos eran bastante más bajos que los de Nay y quedábamos casi de la misma estatura. Naya seguía mirando al frente, impasible, esperando la señal.

-Yeap.

-Y que vamos a volver locos a los fans de Brittana, Heya, Quinntana, Rivergron...

Me miró de reojo arqueando una ceja, seguramente extrañada por mi uso de esos términos, pero vamos, si las dos éramos igual de seguidoras de nuestros fandoms.

-Yeap.

-Y que te van a hacer preguntas.

-Yeap- al fin se volvió para mirarme con una sonrisa en los labios -Sólo no me dejes decir ninguna estupidez.

La miré con malicia.

-Como si fuese posible evitar que digas estupideces.

Naya iba a replicar cuando alguien le indicó que había llegado su turno para salir.

Fue abrir la puerta y entrar en un universo paralelo, con la alfombra roja, los fans, los gritos, las càmaras y los micrófonos, los periodistas, los organizadores con sus auriculares y sus planillas de diagramas. Cualquiera diría que tras cuatro años de Glee, una gira musical internacional y una película distribuída en todo el mundo ya debería estar habituada a estos eventos pero la verdad es que no puedo acostumbrarme a ser conocida y querida y buscada ni a que a la gente le interese y le _importe _lo que hago y dejo de hacer. Es sobrecogedor. Caminando junto a Naya no podía dejar de maravillarme con el afecto de la gente. ¿Nosotras habíamos provocado todo eso? A pesar de mi timidez natural sonreía y saludaba; ya no íbamos de la mano, Naya y yo, creo que nos habíamos soltado apenas salir a la alfombra roja.

Antes de que hubiésemos tenido tiempo de darnos cuenta habíamos llegado hasta la entrevistadora de la previa, una mujer joven y esbelta elegantemente vestida de negro que yo no había visto nunca. Nos detuvimos, Naya frente a ella, apenas de perfil a la cámara que nos enfocaba y yo a su lado y apenas un paso átrás. Después de todo era bien consciente de que esa noche yo sólo era su acompañante.

-Y acá estamos con la estrella de Glee Naya Rivera, que interpreta a la frontal y ardiente Santana López- Naya sonrió ante la presentación -Y una sorpresa de la noche, la acompaña nada menos que su colega Dianna Agron, que le da vida a la comflictiva pero fuerte Quinn Fabray- yo también sonreí, preguntándome internamente si esas presentaciones las tendría guionadas o las improvisaría en el momento -Bienvenidas chicas.

-Hola- saludamos al unísono.

-Naya, que hayas llegado con Dianna es totalmente inesperado, sobre todo porque últimamente te hemos visto mostrándote públicante con el músico Bieg Sean y pensábamos que ahí estaba naciendo algo...

La entrevistadora le acercó el micrófono para contestar.

-No, sólo somos amigos. Nos conocimos en una fiesta y nos gustamos inmediatamente. Él quería conocer un poco lo que pasa detrás de la televisión y yo quería conocer el mundo de la música así que anduvimos paseándonos el uno al otro, haciéndonos un poco los "guías turísticos"- contestó Naya humorísticamente, sacándonos sonrisas a la entrevistadora y a mí -Es divertido, pero no es nada más que eso.

-Entonces esos besos de los que se habla...

-Sólo somos amigos.

-Así que hoy lo dejaste en su casa y trajiste a la bella Agron...

Le sonreí educadamente a la entrevistadora agradeciéndole el cumplido y vi como Naya hacía un esfuerzo por no poner los ojos en blanco.

-Sí, Dianna no tiene mucha vida social entonces...

-¡Ey!- la interrumpí haciéndome la ofendida y golpeándola juguetonamente en el hombro. Naya se giró hacia mí abriendo mucho la boca y los ojos, haciéndose la sorprendida, y la entrevistadora dejó escapar una risilla, divertida con nuestro pequeño acting.

-Parece ser que son grandes amigas.

Dejó el micrófono suspendido entre las dos y lo tomé como una invitación para sumarme a la conversación.

-Sí, la verdad que sí- dije con total sinceridad y cuando me volví hacia Naya pude ver cómo sonreía y me miraba con la misma adoración con la que yo la miraba a ella -Adoro a esta mujercita y, que no me escuche Lea porque me mata, pero es una de mis mejores amigas- miré directo a la cámara y saludé -¡Le te quiero!

Las dos mujeres que estaban conmigo se echaron a reír y sonreí satisfecha.

-La verdad es que no sé qué haría sin Di- dijo Naya cuando se calmó y la entrevistadora le pasó el micrófono a ella -Cuando estoy deprimida o tengo un mal día siempre encuentra la clave para hacerme sonreír. Hablar o simplemente compartir un momento con ella puede alegrar mi día como casi nadie más puede hacer.

Noté que la entrevistadora bajaba un momento los ojos y cuando seguí la dirección de su mirada me di cuenta de que Naya y yo estábamos de la mano otra vez. Sus dedos entrelazados con los míos se sentían tan naturales que mi cerebro no había registrado el momento en que había sucedido, casi como si hacerlo fuese biológico, inconsciente. Vi que Naya también miraba nuestras manos y en sus ojos flotaba la misma pregunta que debía verse en los míos: ¿quién había buscado a quién? La voz de la entrevistadora retomando sus preguntas me devolvió a la realidad.

-¿Puede ser que parte de esa depresión o de esos malos días se deban a la noticia de que tu compañera y amiga Heather Morris volvió con su novio de toda la vida y está esperando un hijo de él?

Las dos alzamos la cabeza de golpe y miramos a la entrevistadora sin saber bien cómo seguir desde ahí. Las dos sabíamos que la pregunta por Hemo iba a surgir en algún momento pero nunca se nos ocurrió que podía llegar a hacerlo cargado con esa connotación. Aunque su rostro permanecía tan seguro como un instante antes pude sentir cómo el cuerpo de Naya se tensaba, su mano suijetándose a la mía con más fuerza, como si en lugar de estar en un salón en el medio de Los Ángeles estuviésemos sobre un sendero de montaña y ella tuviese miedo de caer. Creo que en realidad sí lo temía...

Con toda la naturalidad de la que fui capaz saqué a la actriz que hay en mí.

-Ah no- dije jugando a estar ofendida y funcionó, porque la entrevistadora movió el micrófono de la muda Naya hacia mí -No me parece que Naya me traiga _a mí_ a un evento y la hagan hablar de _otra mujer_- volví a girarme hacia la cámara -Hemo yo te quiero pero hoy la reina es _mía_- le guiñé un ojo a la entrevistadora y sentí como toda Naya se relajaba al tiempo que dejaba escapar una sonrisa. Tuve que juntar toda la fuerza que había en mi cuerpo para no dejar caer sobre su mejilla el beso que me moría de ganas de darle al verla tan feliz de nuevo.

-Me parece justo- se rindió la entrevistadora sonriendo ella también -Gracias por su tiempo chicas.

-Fue un placer- le respondí por las dos.

Sonreímos y asentimos educadamente con la cabeza y saludamos al público con la mano y seguimos nuestra marcha por la alfombra. No pudimos avanzar diez pasos que nos hicieron detener de nuevo, esta vez el fotógrafo del evento que estaba sacando las fotos oficiales de los invitados. Naya aprovechó el momento para acercar su boca a mi oído disimuladamente.

-Gracias- me susurró, su aliento cálido enviando una corriente de electricidad por mi espalda. Toda mi respuesta fue soltar su mano y rodear con ese brazo su cintura, acercándola hacia mí antes de que pudiera pensar realmente en lo que estaba haciendo. Su sex-appeal se transformó en ternura cuando en lugar de posar como siempre lo hace (apoyándose en una sola pierna, casi completamente de frente, bajando un poco la cabeza y levantando la vista, haciendo que sus ojos parezcan aún más grandes y más bellos de lo que son) se puso de perfil para poder rodear mi cintura con sus dos brazos y apoyó su nariz en mi mejilla. Inspiré profundamente tratando de calmar el corazón que me latía desbocadamente y cerré los ojos concentrándo mis sentidos en su pecho hinchándose y aflojándose contra mi cuerpo, el aire de su respiración calentando mis mejillas que ya sentía arder con un fuego interno. Sólo volví a tomar conciencia del mundo que nos rodeaba cuando llegó a mis oídos una avalancha de "aaaaaaw" y "son tan lindas" que hizo que me sonrojara. Naya me soltó, también ella tímida de repente, y retomamos nuestro camino hacia el salón donde tendría lugar la entrega de premios. Ya no dejamos ir nuestras manos.

La ceremonia estaba casi terminando cuando nuestros celulares vibraron al mismo tiempo.

**Darren: Pero si ellas dos son más tiernas! :3 :3**

Lo buscamos con la mirada; estaba tres filas más adelante, dado vuelta, mirándonos con su mejor cara de niño grande y travieso. Nos guiñó un ojo y se acomodó de nuevo en su butaca. Diez segundos después nos llegó otro mensaje.

**Darren: Si ahí pasa algo quiero ser EL PRIMERO en saberlo.**

-Qué bobo- susurró Naya riendo y yo también reí aunque por dentro pensaba que ni yo sabía lo que pasaba entre nosotras, menos iba a poder explicárselo a él.

Cuando esa noche Nay me invitó a quedarme en su casa algo en su tono y en su mirada me asustó y me obligué a decirle que no con una excusa boba aunque me moría de ganas de decirle que sí. Después de lo que habíamos pasado esa noche no confiaba en mí misma en su cama y, extrañamente, esta vez tampoco confiaba en ella.


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A: **La foto que Naya va a estar mirando es esta: pinterest#com/ pin/ 524317581588630680/ (acuérdense de reemplazar el # por un punto! y de suprimir los espacios que deje en medio)

**TODO ME LLEVA A TI**

**Capítulo 8**

No volvimos a vernos después de la noche de los GLAAD y mi estancia en París sólo sirvió para confirmarme lo que de todos modos ya sabía: la quería más de lo que me hubiese atrevido a admitir en voz alta y estar lejos de ella era mucho más difícil de lo que hubiese podido sospechar. En esas últimas semanas nos habíamos acostumbrado a pasar el rato juntas, a visitarnos sin excusas, a dormir en la misma cama de vez en cuando y no tenerla cerca y poder perderme en sus ojos marrones hacía que todo mi cuerpo doliera extrañándola. Cada vez que llegaba a mi habitación del hotel y me tiraba en mi cama sentía una especie de opresión en el pecho que era cada molécula de mi ser reclamando las suyas. Dios, si así se sentía sin ser de ella más que una amiga no quería ni imaginarme lo que se sentiría si fuésemos algo más. Me obligué a distraerme dando largos paseos cuando tenía ratos libres y navegando la red cuando estaba en el hotel en busca de material para YM&C, y los días fueron pasando entre actividades, llamadas telefónicas y noches deseando tener a Naya a mi lado.

Volví a LA justo para la grabación del último episodio de la temporada 4. Durante mi ausencia Naya había terminado cada llamado telefónico con un "vas a volver para cuando grabemos, ¿cierto?" así que me encontré en París moviendo cielo y tierra para poder escaparme unos días antes de mis responsabilidades y volar a América a tiempo. Cuando vi a Naya en el aeropuerto esperándome no me sorprendí. Vestía un jean oscuro y ajustado con botas negras sin taco, una remera gris suelta con la leyenda "I love NY" y sus enormes lentes oscuros. Una inmensa felicidad me invadió por dentro. Caminé muy digna hasta ella, riéndome de que ella se riera de que me estaba esperando pero cuando estuve tan solo a unos pasos de distancia no pude resistirme más y corrí hasta ella, dejándome atrapar entre sus brazos fuertes y morenos, sin importarme las cámaras de turistas y de paparazzis que dirigían sus flashes hacia nosotras. Estaba volviendo a mi hogar.

Naya me llevó hasta mi departamento y esperó a que me diera una ducha y me pusiera ropa más cómoda antes de dirigirnos hacia el set. Las escenas de los regionales se iban a grabar recién después del mediodía y Naya no era necesaria antes de eso. Hacía mucho que no compartía una escena con Heather (hacía mucho que no se veía con Heather, en realidad) y estaba nerviosa. La tomé de la mano cuando nos bajamos del auto en el estacionamiento ya lleno de coches.

-Ey, vas a estar bien.

Me sonrió y llevó nuestras manos entrelazadas a sus labios para poder besar la mía. Creo que Kev nos vio porque pasó delante nuestro sonriéndose todo y negando con la cabeza. Naya se sonrojó y yo la empujé con el hombro para cambiar su expresión tímida que era la misma que yo me estaba esforzando por contener.

Me dediqué a charlar con mis amigos mientras Naya pasaba por maquillaje y vestuario. Darren me contó de la gira que tenía programada con sus músicos y Jenna del libro que estaba por lanzar. Le pregunté si hablaba algo de mí y me dijo que en eso andaba porque "Dianna es un personaje aún más misterioso que Quinn" y todos empezaron a asentir y yo le exigía que me explicara qué estaba queriendo decir mientras Kev hacía ruiditos de besos con las manos enredadas frente a su boca. Todos nos reíamos y estoy segura de que me puse colorada.

A lo lejos vi pasar a Heath y a Vanessa agarradas del brazo, las dos ataviadas con sus trajes de los regionales. A la rubia ya se le notaba la panza debajo del vestido aunque la producción había hecho un esfuerzo para que no. La verdad es que extrañaba. Había existido una época en que solíamos andar todo el tiempo juntas, Hemo, Naya y yo metidas en nuestros trajes de porristas, cantando y saltando y bailando por todos lados, molestando al resto con nuestros pompones y no podía evitar pensar en esos tiempos con melancolía, aún cuando habían sido los tiempos en que Nay y ella eran la pareja y yo la amiga que las acompañaba para todos lados. Me alegré de que tuviera a Vanessa a su lado en este momento tan especial de su vida. Me sentía una mala amiga, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y le dirigí una media sonrisa que intentó ser alegre y confortadora y que ella me devolvió tan media y tan tibia como la mía. Odiaba que estuviésemos así.

No pude pensar más en eso porque sentí un par de brazos colgándose sobre mis hombros y un cuerpo tirando todo su peso sobre mi espalda. Me balanceé hacia adelante haciendo que Naya se despegara del piso y la escuché reír a carcajadas pegada a mi oído.

-Ay pero si ellas son más lindas juntas- nos dijo Chris mientras pasaba junto a nuestro grupo sin detenerse agarrado del brazo de Amber, que nos guiñó un ojo. Bajé a Naya al piso y me abstuve de estarle encima todo el resto de la tarde.

Sabiendo que las cosas no eran sencillas entre las dos chicas todo el cast se fue turnando sin palabras para estar con Naya y Heather cuando estaban juntas evitando que se quedaran solas. Afortunadamente ambas sobrevivieron a las escenas Brittana y viéndolas de lejos no pude evitar que se me estrujara un poco el corazón; casi parecía que las dos estaban usando a sus personajes para cerrar realmente una etapa de sus vidas. Dolía.

Fui a ver a Naya al trailer que compartía con Amber ahora que ninguna de las dos era figura regular de la serie. Golpeé una vez y entré sin esperar a que me invitaran. Naya estaba sentada en su sillón mirando algo en su celular; cuando me acerqué vi que era una foto de ella y Heath del día en que grabaron The Break Up, cuando todavía jugaban a estar juntas aunque Hemo se había ido a vivir con Taylor ya.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunté despacio, parada junto al sillón.

-Creo que sí... ¿Sabés qué?- levantó la cabeza para mirarme y yo esperé a que continuara -Estuve pensando mucho en este último tiempo y creo que estoy bien.

Le sonreí.

-Voy a estar afuera si me necesitás. Lea está en el estudio por grabar "I Love You More" y amo escucharla cantar- sonreímos las dos. La voz de Lea es una de mis debilidades y su amistad una de las mayores alegrías de mi vida, y escucharla me daba tanto placer como orgullo por ser parte de su vida -Buscame ahí, ¿sí?

Asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios y salí del trailer para dejarla a ella con sus pensamientos; ya hablaría conmigo si lo necesitaba. Estaba cruzando el estacionamiento cuando escuché que gritaban mi nombre. Me di vuelta y vi a Heather corriendo hacia mí con Vanessa algunos pasos detrás con una expresión preocupada pintada en el rostro.

-¡Dianna!- volvió a gritarme cuando estuvo más cerca, dejando de correr. La miré extrañada y caminé hacia ella. Ni siquiera habíamos cruzado saludos ese día.

-¿Pasa algo Hemo?- le pregunté cuando estuve frente a ella, preocupada yo también. De cerca, vestida en jogging y una remera sport, me sorprendió el volumen de su panza de pocos meses.

-Sí.

-Y me vas a decir o...

-¿Qué estás haciendo con Naya?

Me estaba esperando una crítica a mis actitudes hacia ella o un reclamo para que fuese mejor amiga, incluso una sentencia del tipo "ya no somos amigas", pero claramente no me esperaba eso.

-¿Qué...?

-Que qué estás haciendo con Naya- la miré confundida y su voz se puso más dura cuando siguió -Haciéndote su mejor amiga y andando para todos lados con ella... Durmiendo en su cama y cocinándole y yendo a entregas de premios de su brazo, ocupando MI lugar.

Era demasiado. Heather no tenía ningún derecho a enojarse por todo eso cuando era _ella_ la que había dejado ese lugar vacante. Naya había necesitado a alguien por culpa de _ella_, no mía, no tenía ninguna autoridad para ahora venir a hacerme planteos a mí.

-¿¡Heather qué carajos querés que te diga!?- le espeté enojada. Odiaba la confrontación tanto como Heath lo hacía y no quería tener esa conversación pero si me obligaba íbamos a tenerla y no iba a ser agradable. Hasta donde sabía, yo no estaba haciendo nada malo. De hecho, estaba consiguiendo que Nay se relajara después de meses de sentirse mal. La bailarina no iba a hacerme sentir culpable por algo que se sentía _tan correcto_.

-No podés hacer eso, yo soy su mejor amiga, ¡yo soy la que la ama!

-¡Yo también la amo!

Tan pronto esas cuatro palabras abandonaron mis labios las dos quedamos congeladas mirándonos a los ojos, incrédulas. ¿Yo había gritado eso? Tenía la leve conciencia de que había más gente alrededor nuestro y de que todos habían quedado tan helados como nosotras pero no miré a mis lados, seguía con los ojos fijos en la rubia que me taladraba con su mirada azul. Heather parpadeó un par de veces y se echó un poco para atrás, tratando de reponerse de su sorpresa.

-¿Que vos qué?

Miré extrañada a la rubia parada frente a mí. Sus labios no se habían movido y _definitivamente_ esa no había sido su voz. Mire por encima de mi hombro, siguiendo la línea de la vista de Heath que miraba más allá de mí y me encontré con Naya mirándome seriamente, su celular todavía en la mano.

-Di, ¿qué dijiste?- volvió a preguntar despacio, acercándose un paso más.

Me di vuelta para enfrentarla pero no conseguía que la voz llegara a mi garganta ni que mi boca articulara ninguna palabra. Me había prometido que no iba a enredar más la cabeza de Naya, que iba a dejar que las cosas siguieran su flujo, que viviría toda mi vida amándola en secreto si era necesario sólo para verla feliz y tranquila. _Brillante Agron, simplemente_ _brillante_... Naya dio un paso, sus ojos clavados en los míos y los labios apretados. ¿Estaba enojada?

-Nay...- empecé a rogarle despacio. Que no me hiciera repetirlo, que me dejara olvidar que lo había dicho y que pudiésemos seguir siendo amigas como siempre lo habíamos sido.

-Dianna Elise Agron, ¿qué dijiste?

Estaba a un paso de distancia, su rostro tan cerca al mío que podía ver completamente dentro de sus ojos y lo que vi me asustó.

Con un suspiro apoyó su frente en la mía y sentí sus manos posándose en mis caderas con suavidad pero con firmeza.

Todo mis miedos se desvanecieron en un instante.

-¿Qué dijiste Di?- me preguntó en un susurro.

-Que te amo...- le susurré tomando sus mejillas con mis manos. Su sonrisa y el beso que le siguió fueron el regalo más lindo del mundo.

xXxXxXxXxXx

**N/A:** ¡Gracias a todos por leer y comentar! Sé que probablemente no sea el mejor final del mundo pero estaba un poco bloqueada y no quería ni dejar la historia inconclusa y demorarme semanas en terminarla. ¡Espero no haberlos decepcionado mucho! Saludos a todos y ¡sean felices!


	9. Chapter 9

**TODO ME LLEVA A TI**

**Epílogo**

_-Soy feliz. Jamás me he sentido tan bien, ¿y tú? _  
_-¿Yo? Estoy de maravilla _  
_-¿Hasta el punto de llegar a tocar el cielo con un dedo? _  
_-No, así no. _  
_-¿Ah, no? _  
_-Mucho más. Al menos tres metros sobre el cielo. _

Federico Moccia, "A tres metros sobre el cielo"

Mis ojos recorren las letras una y otra y otra vez mientras escucho a Naya tararear un tema de Rihanna en el baño y siento como mis labios sonríen naturalmente ante la escena. Mientras duró el drama de Naya y Hemo nunca me atreví realmente a imaginar lo que sería tener la posibilidad de estar con ella y ahora que se dio sé que así lo hubiese hecho nunca podría haberlo imaginado tan hermoso, tan _correcto_, como si todo lo que vivimos antes hubiese sido sólo pasar el tiempo hasta que nuestras almas se encontrasen la una a la otra, como era su destino desde toda la eternidad. No es sólo que su cuerpo contra el mío es perfecto, que sus curvas y mis manos parecen hechas las unas para las otras, no. Es que sus miradas aún despiertan mariposas en mi estómago y que sus sonrisas me alegran el día del modo en que ninguna otra sonrisa puede. Que sus dedos en mi pelo pueden despertar en mí mil emociones distintas y que su voz me embelesa y me hace olvidarme del mundo. Pero es también sentir que yo, que mis manos y mis ojos y mis labios y mi _simple presencia_ pueden generar en ella todo eso también, y nada podría ser más bello que eso.

Cierro el libro con el dedo entre sus páginas como marcador y me reclino en la silla de _nuestro_ cuarto para observarla a través de la puerta entreabierta. No se da cuenta de que la estoy mirando hasta que se para frente al espejo para atarse el pelo y me ve en el reflejo. Sus ojos se fijan en los míos y una sonrisa instantánea se dibuja en sus labios.

-Cielo, ¿estás segura de que no querés venir?- me pregunta girándose para mirarme, todavía intentando que todo su cabello quede prolijo dentro de una cola de caballo. Tiene puesto un jean y una camisa a cuadrillé en tonos azules bajo la cual tiene una musculosa blanca y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa. En toda su sencillez está hermosa, como siempre.

-Sí- le respondo con tranquilidad dejando el libro sobre la cama y acomodando una pierna debajo de mi cuerpo.

-Pero estamos las dos invitadas...- protesta con un semi-puchero mientras va a su alhajero a buscar unos pendientes.

-Lo sé... pero la fiesta es para sus amigos...

-Vos sos su amiga.

-...y estoy segura de que en un día tan especial como este va a querer tenerte sólo para ella.

El puchero de Naya se acentúa pero inspira profundamente, resignada, y va a mirarse una vez más en el espejo.

-Dejá de mirarte, si estás preciosa- le digo mientras sigo observàndola desde mi lugar. Con cada movimiento va dejando oleadas de su perfume detrás de ella.

-Gracias cielo, pero vos no sos precisamente imparcial.

-Cierto- río despacio.

Me sonríe de nuevo en su reflejo.

-Igual me gustaría que fueras.

-Y a mí me gustaría que dejaras de insistir.

-Pero van a estar todos.

-No. Lea no va a estar por cuestiones de trabajo y yo tengo la misma razón para no ir.

Viene hasta mí y se para delante mío. Yo apoyo mis manos sobre sus caderas y mi barbilla en su abdomen, mirándola desde abajo. Naya apoya sus manos en mis hombros y los apreta suavemente.

-Mentira.

-Pero nadie tiene que saberlo.

El celular de Naya suena con un tono de mensaje y busca en el bolsillo trasero de su jean para ver quién le escribió.

-Es Darren, dice que está afuera.

Se agacha para besarme en la frente y yo la beso en la panza antes de dejarla ir.

-¿Segura?- vuelve a perguntarme.

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiii!- le digo poniéndome de pie y empujándola afuera del cuarto. Arriba de la mesa de la sala dejé un pequeño paquete cerrado; lo agarro y se lo doy cuando ya está junto a la puerta, cartera al hombro y llaves en la mano -¿Le das esto a Heath de mi parte?- me mira arqueando una ceja y me veo obligada a explicarme -Es un pequeño collage con fotos de ella y su panza que saqué en los días que estuve en el set. Me pareció tierno.

Naya sonríe y me abraza para besarme.

-Nos vemos esta noche.

Cierro la puerta detrás de ella y me dejo caer en el sillón. Me hubiese gustado ir al baby shower de la bailarina pero siento que estaría fuera de lugar y que verme la estresaría más de lo que la alegraría, a pesar de que cuando Vanessa llamó para avisarnos de la fiesta nos dijo específicamente que la invitación era para las dos. Como realmente no tengo nada que hacer busco mi teléfono y me pongo a revisar mi feed de Twitter; estoy en eso cuando entra un nuevo tweet. Es de Naya. "Yendo a un baby shower muy especial!". La imagino toda inquieta en el auto de Darren ansiosa por llegar a la casa de su mejor amiga. Después de esa tarde en el estacionamiento de los estudios donde sin proponérmelo le declaré mi amor siguieron algunos días extraños entre Naya y Heather, hasta que poco a poco empezaron a acercarse otra vez. Primero fueron mensajes esporádicos, algunas llamadas, Naya queriendo saber por el embarazo y Heath por el disco que Nay al fin tiene casi terminado. No sé si hablaban de mi pero sospecho que no. Hace algunas semanas Heath y Ashley empezaron a pasar por casa a visitar a Nay cuando yo no estoy y a salir las tres juntas a pasear o a hacer compras. Creo incluso que Nay y Hemo se han visto alguna vez a solas pero no podría jurarlo; Naya no lo ha mencionado y yo no pregunté, pero lo presiento en las noches en que me toca diferente, en que habla menos o en que se va a dormir sola en lugar de esperarme con una taza de cafe en una mano y un libro en la otra mientras yo trabajo. Pensé que eso me preocuparía pero descubrí que confio en Naya ciegamente; calculo que cada cosa caerá en su lugar en su debido momento.

Estoy mirando el último video que Harry compartió en su Twitter cuando me llega un mensaje.

**Nay: Ya te extraño.**

Sonrío y se me ocurre que es lo que más estoy haciendo últimamente, sonreír. A pesar del tiempo que pasó no me acostumbro a ser la persona a la que Naya le esribe esas cosas, y ella se ríe desde el día que en un momento de descuido mío descubrió que no he borrado ni uno de los mensajes que me ha mandado simplemenet porque sí diciéndome "te extraño" o "te amo". Es que ella no entiende: cada vez que los veo un calor me invade todo el cuerpo y por eso solo borrarlos me parece inconcebible.

Aunque quiero responderle con un "Yo también te amo" opto por aprovechar la oportunidad para jugar un rato con ella.

**Di: Pero que nena de mamá resultaste ser. Ni a una fiesta podés ir sola!**

Su respuesta es inmediata.

**Nay: Mirá quién habla :P**

**Di: Oooooook, me declaro culpable :)) Disfruta de la fiesta amore.**

**Nay: Te amo.**

Estoy disfrutando del placer que me dan esas cinco letras negras escritas en la pantalla de mi celular cuando entra un nuevo mensaje.

**Nay: Borrá ese mensaje haceme el favor, que cuando llegue a casa te lo repito personalmente ;)**

Me largo a reír, asustando a Lucy, que se ha dormirdo hecha un ovillo al lado mío.

**Di: Que manera de quitarle el romanticismo al momento!**

La fiesta parece alargarse por horas e, incapaz de mantenerme levantada mucho rato más, me meto en la cama a leer y a esperar la llegada de Naya, haciendo un esfuerzo por no quedarme dormida. Es tarde y aunque no hay motivos no puedo evitar preocuparme, pero no quiero mandarle un mensaje para ver si está todo bien porque no quiero ser ese tipo de novia. Son casi las once de la noche cuando me llega otro mensaje al celular. Cuando veo el ID del remitente arqueo las cejas, sorprendida.

**HeMo: Gracias.**

Su mensaje me confunde pero enseguida recuerdo el regalo que le mande y asumo que es por eso. Dejo el libro sobre la mesa de luz para responderle. Estar escribiéndole se siente raro; no hemos vuelto a hablar desde aquél día en el set y estoy bastante segura de que me ha estado evitando deliberadamente. A pesar de lo breve del mensaje que haya vuelto a tomar nota de mi existencia me pone feliz así que le respondo al instante.

**Di: De nada. Espero que te hayan gustado las fotos, sino siempre podemos sacar otras más lindas. Disfrutaste del día?**

**HeMo: Mucho, fue todo perfecto. Tamb las fotos Di. Igual hablaba de algo más que de eso.**

**Di: Umh?**

Su respuesta tarda unos minutos en llegar.

**HeMo: Gracias por hacer a Naya feliz.**

No sé qué contestarle. Estoy pensando todavía cuando siento abrirse la puerta del departamento. Dejo el celular junto al libro y escucho a Naya moverse despacio por la sala intentando no tropezar con nada a pesar de su natural torpeza. Siento las llaves, la heladera, una silla, un vaso sobre la mesada. Sé que está intentando no hacer ruido por si estoy dormida y su esfuerzo, aunque vano, me enternece. Entra al cuarto algunos minutos después con las botas en la mano y Lucy corriendo alrededor suyo.

-¡Ey, estás despierta!- exclama, su rostro iluminado al descubrirme remoloneando aún.

-No puedo dormir sin mi oso de peluche- le contesto sentándome en la cama.

Levanta una ceja mientras se acerca para darme un beso ligero en los labios.

-Estoy bastante segura de que _vos_ sos _mi_ oso de peluche. Uno muy sexy, si me permitis decirlo.

Decido ignorar el cumplido y concentrarme en el resto de la oración. Llevarle la contra a Naya es una de mis actividades favoritas.

-Nop. Le toca ser el osito a la más pequeña de las dos y, la última vez que comprobé, vos eras la más baby y la más _petisa_.

Resopla y se ríe y se acomoda para dormir mientras me cuenta sobre el baby shower.: quiénes estuvieron y quiénes no, cuál fue la última locura de Ash, Vanessa haciendo de Sugar durante el brindis, la cantidad de muffins que se pudo comer antes de que Darren empezara a escondérselos, las batallas de karaoke y lo lindo que se sentía poder estar de nuevo bien con Heath. Cuando está lista apaga la luz y se mete en la cama, buscando a oscuras el camino hasta mi abrazo.

-¿Ves?- le digo cuando la tengo firmemente apretada contra mí; estoy acostada boca arriba y tengo un brazo por debajo de su cuello, mientras con el otro la rodeo por la cintura -Vos sos el oso de peluche acá.

La siento murmurar una protesta pero en lugar de levantarse para pelearme como suele hacer me besa en el cuello y se acomoda más cerca mío, apretando ella también el abrazo con el que me envuelve. Mi dedos dibujan distraidamente patrones sobre la piel desnuda de su brazo y estoy casi dormida cuando vuelve a hablar.

-¿Sabés? Hoy veía a Hemo y a Taylor en medio de la fiesta y pensaba...

-¿Mmm?

-...Quizás un día sea a nosotras dos a quienes nuestros amigos nos organicen una fiesta así.

Inspiro profundamente mientras sus palabras se internan en mi cerebro al mismo tiempo que me quedo profundamente dormida. Calculo que es por eso que mis sueños comienzan con una niña sospechosamente parecida a Naya jugando en mi regazo bajo un cielo azul...

**Fin**

xXxXxXxXxXx

**N/A:** Ahora sí es el último capítulo, un pequeño epílogo para cerrar la historia con un poco de amor Rivergron. Espero que lo disfruten! gracias a todos por acompañarme en esta historia, por los favs y los follows y los comentarios, que siempre me llenan el corazón de alegría y me permiten escribir un poquito mejor cada vez. Sobre todo un abrazo cibernético a Sky Blue 11 que no tiene ni idea de lo valiosos que fueron sus aportes. Espero que volvamos a encontrarnos gente. Sean felices!


End file.
